Harry Potter and the Women Named Penny
by Emilybanana
Summary: Harry and Cho and Ron are having a good relationship until~^.^~ Penny!!!
1. Hi! Erstory

Hi um welcome er- Now to the story. I am making this up From the Beginning Oh well Here Goes Nothing!  
  
Dumbledore: Welcome to another day at Hogworts! *Yawn* "Well today we have a new girl becoming a Hog-er-Hogwortein-No! A person that goes to this school! This is Penny!" *penny enters with a teethy grin her short blonde with red highlights waving* Boys: wow! Girls: Hey what about me! Ron: Damn, She's hot! Harry muttered: Cho's better. Penny: Hi. Dumbledore: Well she's going into Slyetherein. Well make her feel welcome! Ron: Well there goes my chance.  
  
*At Slyetherein table*  
  
Malfoy: So Penny know your way around the school? Penny looking at Gryffindor table: What? Hey, who's that hot red haired boy? Malfoy: Oh. Ronald Welsey. Penny: See yall later, I just gotta see this Ron.  
  
Back at Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry: Where is Crabe? Ron: Look shes coming over!!! Harry: where's Her-Hey your right. Penny sits next to Ron. Ron is as red as a strawberry. Penny: So you're Ron. Ron: Yeah.. Penny: You are cute. Ron: I-Hell yeah! Penny: Attitude I like that. Penny touches Ron's cheek. Penny: What are you looking at? Harry: Crap. Penny: Ron is this your friend? Ron: No he's a wan-a-bee Penny: Who is she? Cho: not your friend. Hi Harry. Harry: Hi Cho. They kiss. Penny: Come on Ron lets show them how its suppose to do it. Ron: I don't thnk this is- Penny grabs him and they make-out. Ron turned a sort of a weird multi colored. Cho: Now that's wrong. Ron had an evil look on his face. Penny: Lets leave these mudbloods and go to Slyertherein table. Ron: Yeah they are so out.  
  
They leave. 


	2. Is Ron a Bad Boy?

At Night.  
  
Harry Enters: Ron what the-! Ron: Oh you. Penny: Isn't Malfoy Cool. Ron: Huh? Penny: Well not as much as you. Ron: He's ok. Penny: Oh I think he's nice. Harry: *spell* Penny disappeared. Ron: Harry! Where did she go! Harry: She is now in her bed were she should be. Ron: I hate you. * A look of extreme hatred spread over his face* Harry was now taken a back. It was a long time until Harry fell asleep that night.  
  
The next day  
  
Harry: Cho I need to talk to you. Cho: ok Harry: What is that beast trying to pull? Penny: You. Cho: Hey stop following us. Penny: Why. Harry: Crap. Snapes coming. Snape: Potter. What are you doing hear. Harry: talking to Cho. *Cho nodded* Snape: Penny has told me about what you did to her last night. Harry:? *Snape wrapped his arm around Penny's shoulder* Snape: Stealing her diary and money. Harry: What the Hel-I never did that. Cho: She stole MY money and diary! *Bell* Snape: See you in class, Potter.  
  
Later in Herbology.  
  
Harry: Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter. That is his favorite word I swear. Cho: It's Ok. We will show Penny. 


	3. Detention!

In the hall  
  
*Harry and Cho are entering the hall* *Ron and Penny enter the hall* Penny: Look at the mudb- Harry: Shut-up. Ron: Harry watch. *Ron and Penny kiss* Cho: Come on. *Harry and Cho kiss* Penny: Oh yeah. Watch. *Penny licks Ron's ear* Prof. Sprout: What the heck do you think you two are doing! Detention!  
  
Later  
  
Prof. M: Ron I am going to turn you into an owl and make you deliver a letter to your Parents! 50 points from Gryffindor!  
  
Prof. Snape: Penny, I want to see you in my office.  
  
Things were the same for about a month.  
  
In Magic History Sub Teacher.  
  
Filch: Did you do the essay on Keep the Floors Clean. Lavender: Yes. Filch: Talk-out, Detention! Wesley your shoes are dirty. Detention! Nevile! Nevile: Yes.*in a whisper* Filch: knock knock. Nevile: Who's th-there. Filch: You. Nevile: You wh-who? Filch: You-who got a detention! Ha Ha Ha!!! *Nevile whimpered* Harry: May I use the restroom. Filch: You have 2min and counting. Late=Detention.  
  
In the Hall  
  
Cho: Finally. I told Hagrid I was going to use the restroom. He is gonna think I'm constipated! Harry: Sorry. Cho: Did you hear Ron bought an "I LOVE Dementers" and a "Scar-Head, Tar- Brain" T-shirt? Harry: They make those?! Cho: Well, any other news? Harry: No. Cho: See ya @ lunch. Harry: k. 


	4. House Names gone bad!

At Lunch.  
  
Hermione: Hi Harry. Harry: Hi where have you been? Hermione: Well I- *Penny Stands up and the room is suddenly quiet* Hermione: Who is she? Harry: Long story. *Penny Yells* Penny: Hey Dumb-hole-dork! *Dumbledore looks up from his food* Penny: I think the house names should be changed. Her Table: Yeah. Penny: Those Gryfinys = wanna-be *boo* Huff = wimps *Boo* And Raven = nerds *BOO* *Penny sat down**Everybody was waiting for Dumbledore to do something*  
  
Nothing happened  
  
In the Common Room  
  
Hermione: Why didn't he do anything? Harry:? Hermione: Well let me tell you why I haven't been at school. Krum and I are now good friends and he is working as Quidditch Teacher for one year. He asked me this summer if I wanted to go to his School. I said yes. And now I go to Hogwarts every month or so.  
  
*Harry looked at the Map he got in his 3rd year* Harry: Why is Ron with Malfoy? Hermione: What? Harry: look.*pointing at the map* Hermione: Hey what is Penny's full name. Harry: Penny Fomay Mail. *Hermione took out her wand and wrote out the name* Harry:? Hermione: I'm looking for a connection between Malfoy and Penny. *Different names appeared until* PENNY I AM MALFOY Harry: Tom Riddle and I am Voldemort. Hermione: Why is Malfoy with Ron? 


	5. Gotch ya End

*Harry and Hermione went to the hall were Ron and Malfoy are* Penny: Harry are you cheat on Cho? Ron: ha!! Poo on you! Harry: No Malfoy! Penny:? Hermione: We know Malfoy. *spell* *Malfoy was on the ground with weird clothes on for a boy* *A crowd had now appeared* Malfoy: I, I, Ron help. Ron: You trick me! I kissed you-I kissed you.Shit. Malfoy: Ron you love me, don't you?! Ron: I hate you! *Malfoy starts crying* Malfoy: sniff. But I love you. Ron: How? Why? Malfoy: It's like Hey Arnold!!! Ron: ? Malfoy: The muggle show. *Snape Enters* Snape: Malfoy those names were great- No No No!!! Malfoy: I'm Sorry Snape. Sniff. Harry: Let's go. All: right.  
  
In a Near by Classroom  
  
Ron: I swear. He put me under this trance. I heard this thing that sounded like:  
  
Arr ya ready kids? I, I capt'n! I can't hear you! I,I capt'n! Ohhhhhh!!!  
  
Who lives in a pineapple under the see? Sponge Bob Square Pants! *Harry and Hermione covered their ears at his mess-up singing* Hermione: You can shut up now. Ron: A yeah. Harry: Well let's hope school is now normal. Hermione: But who was Malfoy? Harry: Crap! I mean Crabe. Ron: Ha! Oh yeah. *Cho enters* Harry: Cho! Cho: Harry I saw you in the hall! *They hugged* Nevile: Hey you all its lunch! Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Harry all walk into the great Hall!  
  
The End  
  
F Y I: This was my first time. I hope you enjoyed it.. Well sign this thing down here. 


End file.
